


Too Late

by xPinkSprinkledDonutx



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPinkSprinkledDonutx/pseuds/xPinkSprinkledDonutx
Summary: The hourglass wouldn't shatter.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this for a while, especially after reading In This Shirt by hopeful_insomniac.
> 
> Now I'm sad, who wants to join me?

The fight was a blur of motion as Octavius ran between the larger figures. He saw the hourglass ahead, driving him forward despite the pain in his legs. Behind the glass, the sand was building up, higher and higher. Beneath the growing pile, familiar blue eyes stood out, watching him approach. 

“Jedediah! They need us!” He yelled, finally reaching him. The glass felt cold against his palm, and he had to strain to hear the cowboy over the brawl happening around them. 

“I wanna get to the story of our relationship,” He was saying, nonchalantly, as if the sand wasn’t still pouring directly on top of him, slowly creeping farther up his neck.

Octavius was having none of it. 

Ripping off his helmet, Octavius bashed it against the surface. 

It bounced off, harmless.

He hit the glass again.

It bounced off, harmless.

Again and again, it made no difference. 

“No! No, no, _no!_ ” Throwing the useless helmet aside, he pushed against the hourglass, grunting as it refused to budge. 

“Octy.”

Inside, Jedediah smiled at him, the sand up to his chin now. 

“It’s alright, partner. Thanks for tryin’, anyway.” 

_No._

No, this was _not_ happening.

“I will NOT lose you!” Stepping back, Octavius threw himself against the glass as hard as he could. Pain exploded through his shoulder, but the glass held strong. 

He tried again, gritting his teeth through the pain as he slammed into it over and over. 

“Octavius-”

“NO!” Finally, he stopped, pressing both hands against the glass. “No, this isn’t the end! I’ll get you out of there! I swear!” 

Jed’s smile never wavered, those impossibly blue eyes looking deeply into his own. He didn’t struggle, and he didn’t sound afraid as he spoke through the glass.

“Thanks for everything, Octy.” His hand, still barely out of the sand, reached out, his fingertips pressing back against the glass. “You’re my best friend. Don’t you forget that, okay?” 

“Somebody!” Turning, Octavius looked around, desperate. 

The fight raged on, unaware of what was happening at their feet.

“Help him!”

There was so much noise, so much chaos around him.

“ _Please!_ ”

He was too small, nobody could hear him. 

“ _Jedediah!”_

Behind the glass, the sand had covered his mouth. Jed remained still, keeping his gaze on Octavius. No matter how brave or calm he tried to seem, Octavius could see the fear deep in his eyes.

And solemn acceptance. 

“No, don’t give up! I can-We-I-!” His vision grew blurry, his throat closing up.

The sand continued to pile up, reaching his nose. 

“Jedediah, I love you...” He whispered as the first tear fell. 

Jed’s eyes widened, reaching forward to press his hand firmly against Octavius’ own on the other side. His eyes began to glisten, but still he tried to keep up his fearless facade.

No matter what, he would _not_ have tears be the last thing Octavius saw before...before...

Octavius pushed against the hourglass again, knowing it still wouldn’t move. He kicked, punched, even slammed the hilt of his sword against it. The surface remained as smooth as ever, not even a scratch appeared.

Blue eyes closed as the sand continued to rise, burying them.

His hand finally slipped, vanishing as the sand quickly piled on top.

“ _Jedediah…_ ” His voice cracked as he watched the rest of him disappear. 

“I’m so sorry…” He whispered, a loud, broken sob escaping as he pressed his forehead against the glass. “I’m so sorry…” 

The stream of sand finally trickled out.

The battle was won, eventually. Octavius could hear the cheers above him. They drowned out the wrecked, violent sobs that tore through him. Shaking, he crumpled into a heap on the ground, tears streaming down his face as the celebrations went on around him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so _sorry,_ I love you _so much_ …” He whimpered, forcing them past the knot in his throat. Jed had to hear them, _he had to know_.

Distantly, he was aware that the room had grown silent, that his cries were finally heard. 

He didn’t care. 

It didn’t matter now. 

_Nothing_ mattered now. 

He felt the hourglass move as Larry carefully picked it up. He said nothing, slowly opening the top. Jedediah slid out onto his palm, sand falling to the floor. His chest had stilled, his dull eyes cracked open, staring blankly ahead. 

Larry silently held out his body to the Roman. Octavius grabbed him, pulling him tight against his chest. His sobs were muffled as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you…”

It was too late.

Everything he _should_ have said before, everything he _should_ have done, none of it mattered.

It was too late.


End file.
